


The French Rewrite

by i_tried_studios



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_tried_studios/pseuds/i_tried_studios
Summary: It is essentially the episode “The French Mistake” rewritten for a reader insert.





	1. Chapter 1

“Where’s Bobby?” You glance up from the lore book you were reading on the couch to see Sam walking into the living room.  
“In town, supply run,” Dean responds and you see him lift an empty bottle.  
Sam seems incredulous “In this?”   
“Yeah, man’s a hero, we are officially out of hunter helper.” Dean sets the bottle and you let out a light laugh while Sam smiles slightly.  
“Hello boys, ah and Y/N, lovely to see you.” Balthazar rushes past all of you after appearing with no warning. “You’ve seen The Godfather, right?”  
“Balthazar…” Dean looks shocked but you just stand up and roll your eyes.  
Balthazar ignores him looking at you, “You know the ending where Michael Corleone sends his men to kill his enemies in one bloody swoop.”  
“Hello to you too Balthazar.” He stops for a split second to smile at you making you roll your eyes again. He turns and grabs a bowl then something off a shelf.   
“Hey!” Dean doesn’t seem to appreciate Balthazar grabbing whatever he wants. Dean glances at you for help but you just shrug, not like you can do anything he’s an angel.  
“Dead sea brine. Good, good, good.” He glances up between shaking the salt into the bowl while saying, “Then Moe Greene gets it in the eye. Don Cuneo gets it in the revolving door.”  
“I said hey!” Dean looks slightly pissed now but Balthazar doesn’t care.  
“You did. Twice. Good for you” He smiles sarcastically before looking around muttering “blood of lamb, blood of lamb.” He disappears promptly and you hear behind you “Beer, cold pizza, blood of lamb.” You all turn to see him pull a jar out of the fridge. “Yes! Blood of lamb.”  
Sam finally jumps in his brow scrunched in confusion, “Why are you talking about The Godfather?”  
He reappears behind you and you turn, “Because we’re in it right now, tonight.”  
“Excuse me?” You don’t know what else to say you’re lost.  
“And in the role of Michael Corleone: the archangel Raphael.” He pours the blood into the bowl and Dean’s face screws up in anger and confusion.  
“You mind telling us what you mean.” He barks angrily.  
“Raphael’s coming for us.” The boys turn to stare at you shocked and Balthazar nods.  
“I told you, you are far too intelligent for these imbeciles.”  
“And I told you I was drunk and was just blowing off some steam.” He ignores that and pulls out a desk drawer dumping it out. Sam shifts uncomfortably making you roll your eyes.  
He leans down to whisper in your ear, “You hooked up with him?”  
You groan wishing you kept your mouth shut, “Yes Sam, we can talk about it later if you really feel it’s necessary.” You glance back to the muttering Balthazar.  
“Bone of a lesser saint.” He holds up some old bone in a baggy making you wrinkle your nose in disgust. Sure you’ve been hunting for a few years now but some things are still kind of gross. Balthazar smiles at you, “This vertebra will do very nicely. Your Mr. Singer does keep a beautiful pantry, among other things.” He lets his eyes scan your figure for a second before returning to his work crushing the vertebra into the mixture of blood and salt.  
“Are you going to explain the exact details or no?” You say with a huff, Balthazar glances up momentarily seeming bemused by your annoyance.  
“Raphael has consolidated his strength and now he’s on the move.” Despite Sam and Dean being there, he keeps his eyes on you.   
You can hear the annoyance in Sam’s tone clear as day when he says, “And where’s Cas?”  
He moves to the window with the bowl beginning to paint a sigil “Oh, Cassie?” He glances back, “He is deep, deep underground. So good ol’ Raphael put out a hit list on every last Samaritan who helped our dear Cas. Including you two apes and so much more importantly Y/N and myself.” He turns back to the window coughing slightly. “See, he wants to draw Cas out in the open.” He coughs again and you grow slightly concerned as Sam and Dean step in front of you their faces contorted with anger.   
“And you expect us to just believe you?” Sam spits and you grab his arm he looks back at you his face calming he takes a breath.  
Balthazar rolls his eyes, “Oh, don’t. You’ll go where I throw you, either way.” He ponders on that a second, “Perhaps I should keep Y/N here with me, I could keep her safer than either of you blundering buffoons could.”   
Sam is about to go off so you squeeze his arm again, instead, Dean growls, “What’s that supposed to mean?” The lights flicker momentarily and you know you have little time Balthazar just confirming it.   
“Where is it?” He opens his jacket revealing a wound that stills seems to be bleeding.  
“Balthazar? Are you okay?” You glance up at his face as he smiles fondly at you.  
“I’ll be fine, I’m down a lung at the moment but it doesn’t matter much.” He hands Sam a key, “Here’s for you.  
Sam looks incredulous, “What am I supposed to do with this?”  
“Run with it.” Of course, nice and vague as usual. He grunts as he’s thrown across the room. You begin to rush to help him when a flap of wings sound and Sam pulls you back, “Virgil.” Balthazar groans getting up, “I said run!” He screams as he raises his hand the three of you flying backward. Surprisingly you have a soft landing, you realize Sam wrapped his arms around you cushioning your fall.   
“Cut!” You jump and see a camera and a group of people staring at you and notice it wasn’t only Sam that broke your fall but a large mat as well.  
Someone comes up and slaps Dean’s ass saying “Real good solid fall. Way to go.” Dean looks incredibly uncomfortable and just as confused as you feel.  
“Jared, Jensen, Sophia! Outstanding. That was just great!” Some old beer bellied balding man stands up a wide smile on his face as the three of you stare at him still on alert.  
You jump as you feel someone behind you and notice it’s just some scrawny kid, “Supernatural, scene one. “Echo.” Take one, tail slate. Marker.” You all slowly rise trying to figure out what the hell has happened.   
“So no angels?” Sam’s voice makes him seem as lost as you are.   
“No angels, I think,” Dean says with a gulp.  
“Should we be killing anybody?” Despite everything Sam’s comment makes you laugh.  
“No Sam,” you giggle, “how are you boys always so lost when you don’t have anything to punch.”  
“Oh like you aren’t just as lost as we are.” Sam’s voice always gets more sarcastic when he’s nervous.  
“Oh no, I’m plenty lost but if there were angels here they would be attacking us regardless of the humans around.” This seems to relax the two of them a bit but still, none of you really seem to be understanding anything else. Sam picks up something and realizes it’s supposed to be a piece of glass but it’s so rubbery and wobbly.  
“Moving on!” A man yells and you jump still not entirely having your wits about you.   
Lights flicker on and some other guy yells “That’s a wrap on Jared, Jensen, and Sophia.”  
“Who the hell are-“  
Sam’s cut off when a woman comes up grabbing his arm saying “Jared. Three minutes, okay? Great.” She drags him off and he shoots you and Dean a look begging for help. The two of you trail behind unsure of what to do.   
“Where are we going?” Dean whispers to you but before you have a chance to say anything two women whisk you away.  
“There you two are. Let’s just get both of you in your chairs.” They set the two of you down next to each other in front of two mirrors with pictures of the two of you all bloodied up surrounding it. Then one in the bottom left corner of you and Dean… Kissing? Oh god, where the hell did Balthazar send you?   
“Don’t worry you two we’re just gonna get this makeup off your face.” The woman who’s helping Dean pulls out a couple makeup removing wipes and Dean just laughs shoving her hand away after one wipe.  
“I’m not wearing any-“ he sees the smudged makeup on the wipe then leans closer to the mirror a look of horror on his face, “oh crap… I’m a painted whore.”  
You snort as the woman helping you continues her work without interruption cleaning your face of all the crap you have on, “We already knew that.” The woman smiles at that and Dean just shoots you a glare before letting the woman fishing cleaning his face. They finish quickly and leave you alone, “Dean, look at this.” You point at the picture you saw before and Dean looks as uncomfortable. “I guess wherever the hell we are, we’re a couple.” Dean sighs and gets up and you walk side by side back to where you left Sam.  
“Hey.” Sam sounds stress and you smile sympathetically at him.  
“Dude, they put freaking makeup on us. Those bastards.” Dean’s freaking out so to try to calm him down you joke.  
“Too bad they took it off you actually looked decent for once.” He smiles appreciating the attempt and you take his hand and squeeze it reassuring him.  
“I know what this is,” that grabs both of your attention and Sam continues, “It’s a tv show.”  
You laugh, “Of course it is.” You punch the bridge of your nose and laugh somewhat hysterically.   
“Well, I mean here, whatever here is this Twilight Zone Balthazar zapped us into.”  
“More like chucked us into.” You grumble.  
Sam’s lip twitches into a slight smile, “For whatever reason, our lives are a TV show.”  
“Why?” Dean seems actually taken aback.  
Sam shrugs, “I don’t know.”  
“No seriously, why would anybody want to watch our lives?” Dean seems more confused by this than the fact that we are in a different reality.   
Again Sam shrugs, “Well, I mean, according to the interviewer, not very many people do.” Dean huff and walk away from you and Sam, “Look I’m not saying it makes sense.”  
You snort, “Just our lives are a freaking tv show.”  
“Yeah,” he shakes his head still seeming unsure, “you’re called Sophia Thomas, Dean’s a Jensen Ackles, and I’m something called a Jared Padalecki.”  
Dean scoffs, “What do you’re Polish? Is any of this making any sense to either of you?”  
You shake your head, “Not a one.” He opens the door and the three of you go out and down my steps to see Baby sitting in the middle of this bizarre scene.  
“Oh. Hey, at least my Baby made it!” Dean chuckles and passes you his shoulders growing tense as he’s about to scream at a guy slapping mud onto her. You grab his arm and he turns to show you true rage. You hold up your hands and point to the other four Babys two of them smashed up.  
“I don’t think she did.” You smile sympathetically as Dean gulps in air looking like he’s going to be sick. You glance back at Sam and see he looks just as horrified. The three of you wander around trying to find an exit when Dean pipes up.  
“I wanna go home. I feel like this whole place is bad touching me.” You snort, you do too but that’s not gonna happen without angelic interference.  
“Yeah, I know. Me too.” Sam agrees and you raise an eyebrow, surely he would realize, you can’t get home without them, “So, what do you think? Cas?” You’re taken aback by his abruptness.  
“It’s our best shot if he’s still alive.” Despite the stress you are already under that though seems to break Dean just a bit more. Before you can say anything he bows his head and begins praying, “Dear Castiel, who art maybe running his ass away from heaven…” you shove your hand over his mouth and shush him.   
“You can’t pray for Cas!” Your voice is shrill, but you don’t care, “If there are angels here there’s no telling if they are going to be friendly and who knows if you are even reaching the right Cas.” Just then Sam takes off towards a man in a trench coat. Cas? Dean runs and catches up some of the stress obviously leaving his body. You follow cautiously, Sam and Dean are already talking to him but something is slightly different, he doesn’t seem to know quite what he’s talking about which Cas would usually admit. Sam holds the key it to him but you grab it before he can hand it over.  
“Y/N what are you doing?” Sam scrunches his brow.  
“Something’s wrong until I know what we aren’t giving Cas the key.” You set your jaw daring Sam to fight you on it but he just looks away a smile on his face.  
Cas pulls out a stapled packet and flips through, “Man, they put out new pages?” You knew it but Dean still seems confused and his shoulders start to fall, but something flashes in Sam’s eyes like he’s realized.  
“Now what?” Dean’s voice is laced with concern and confusion. “If this is some kind of joke it’s stupid and we don’t get it.”  
Cas or whoever he is laughs, and loosens his tie, “You okay Jensen?” His smile is nonchalant and not weighed down by the world like Cas’s is, it’s actually rather lovely. For some reason, your face warms and you glance away to give yourself a second. The look on Sam’s face isn’t something you recognize and Dean snatches the man’s papers and rifles through them quickly finally realizing what’s going on.   
“This isn’t Cas.” He looks frustrated and like he wants to punch something.  
“You guys wanna run lines or?” He opened up his button up to reveal a light blue tee obviously used to whatever bullshit the fake Sam and Dean put him through.  
“His name is Misha.” Dean looks up from the papers his face twisting into disgust, “Misha?” He seems like he’s not going to give the poor guy a break so you shove Dean away and just go with the information you have.  
“Sorry, Misha!” You day over your shoulder with a smile and he nods waving and laughing.  
“Misha? Jensen? What’s up with the names around here?” Dean huffs his arms crossed when you finally let him walk by himself.  
“I know Dean, but we need to play along until we can get back.” Dean glares and you and Sam roll your eyes. He sighs and takes your hand surprising Sam and yourself. “What are you doing?”  
“We’re a couple here right? We’re supposed to play along.” Sam doesn’t seem to happy about this but you shrug it off as the three of you walk across the set.  
“Hey,” Sam points at something so the two of you look to see a nice looking trailer, “J. Ackles.”  
Dean looks shocked, “That’s fake me.” You laugh at the description but Sam agrees. “This must be fake mine.” He pulls you towards the door and opens the door for you to enter first. The first thing that hits you is the crappy new age music playing and the giant fish tank right after. Dean doesn’t seem to notice those things and just sees a remote control helicopter with a huge grin on his face, “I have a helicopter.” You wander past and see a bed behind the tank.  
Sam snorts noticing the tank, “Whoa. All right, who puts a 300-gallon aquarium in their trailer?”  
“Apparently the kind of guy who screws his girlfriend in a trailer on a busy set.” You glance back to see Sam and Dean both looking shocked. You glance back at the nice bed with some condoms and candles on a bedside table next to it.   
Sam turns away his face flushed and heads for a laptop at the table. “Alright, here we go. Let’s see who we are.”  
“Well, we aren’t hunters.” Dean seems slightly disgusted by the notion.  
“But we play them on tv.” You sit across from Sam and spin the laptop towards yourself smirking at Sam who just rolls his eyes his face still as flushed as yours is beginning to feel.   
“Oh, come on.” Dean groans and you turn to see him holding a magazine, “Look at these male-modeling sons of bitches.” He flips it towards the two you showing Sam with his hair slicked back and the two of them in suits looking more serious than you’ve ever known them to be. “Nice blue steel, Sam.”   
You stifle a laugh and look back at Sam to see him shrug, “Hey, apparently it’s our job.”  
“Y/N…” You glance back at Dean who looks dumbfounded, “You might want to see this.” You turn the laptop back to Sam and he starts typing as you walk over to Dean. Dean holds another magazine where the two of you stand making out your hand on his shoulder with an engagement ring that has a diamond the size of a nickel on your finger. You curse under your breath drawing Sam’s attention.  
“What is it?” His tone is light and reveals he’s concentrated on the computer.  
Dean opens his mouth but you speak over him your voice shaky, “Nothing!” Sam looks up surprised, “Don’t worry!” You smile and Dean gives you a weird look, “Um so what did you um what did you find?”  
“Well, Dean’s from Texas.”  
“Really?” Dean seems a bit surprised by that.  
“Yeah, and uh…” He trails off looking a bit horrified by what he saw, “Says you were on a soap opera.”  
“What?” Dean looks nauseated but you’re delighted at this horrible news. Sam smiles looking distressed and the two of you race to look at the screen.  
“Well, if I didn’t have cancer…” A young blond woman speaks looking as nervous as she sounds, “and I wasn’t married, and I had plenty of money… would you, would you wanna run away with me?”  
“Money?” A young Dean stands looks incredulous and you burst out laughing, “You think I really care about money, Nicole? I care that you’re healthy.”  
Between your laughter, you hear the woman say “Well, I’m no quitter, Eric. I-” she’s cut off by Dean slamming the laptop shut.  
“Don’t like this universe,” he sounds very distressed but you can’t stop laughing, “we need to get out of this universe.”  
Sam smiles a bit, “Yeah. No arguments here.” You finally are able to stop laughing and Dean glares at you, but you are never going to let him live this down. “But, Dean, I don’t think our prayers are reaching Cas.” He waves a hand, “Or the real Cas.”  
“Well, I agree.” Dean replies, “I think we are definitely out of soul-phone range.”  
You think for a second, “What if we attempt to recreate the spell? I mean it could work, theoretically, if we get the right ingredients and paint the sigil correctly.” You take a breath, “All we need is dead sea brine, blood of lamb, and bone of a lesser saint.”  
Dean turns his back stalking to the coffee table grabbing a pen and a pad of paper, “I watched every move,” quickly drawing something, “If we just get the ingredients, get back to that same window.” He shows you two the sigil he drew, “There’s no place like home.”  
Sam smiles and you scoff, “You’re such a dork.”  
“Takes one to know one, sister.” You stick out your tongue making Sam laugh and your face warm.   
The three of you arrive back on the set you popped through at the boys searching for the vertebra while you sit on the couch. “I’m telling you it's not going to be real.”  
Sam holds up the vertebra his face falling, “It’s rubber.”  
“I told you!” He rolls his eyes making the both of you smile.  
“Check this out.” Dean draws both of your attention while he holds the demon knife before bending it nearly in half. He picks up another knife, “Hey, look.” He stabs you making you jump in surprise, “It’s fake. It’s all fake.” He proceeds to stab himself several times with the retracting blade before tossing it aside picking up a machete, waving it around, “What are we supposed to do with this crap?” He sighs and drops it pulling you up from the couch. You take his arm as the three of you walk out.  
“I told you it would all be fake. We’re on a freaking film set.” Dean frowns at you about to climb into one of the Babys before you stop him.  
“What now, Y/N?” Dean is actually growing annoyed and you know he just needs a chance to relax.  
You smile regretfully, “That baby isn’t going to work.”  
Dean throws his hands in the air, “Then how the hell are we supposed to get out of here?”  
“We can ask a PA,” Sam says helping you to soothe him, “Let's get everything for the spell and get the hell back home.”  
Not long after the three of you are in a car with some big guy named Cliff driving. Dean sits in the front while you and Sam are in the back. “You know whereabouts you want me to drop you off?” Cliff asks, “Jensen? Sophia?”  
Dean glances back at the two of you panic in his eyes, “Um, the three of us were planning on hanging out with, um with Jared tonight.” You manage barely not stumbling over your words.   
“Hey, Sophia, since when are they talking?” He says seriously and this time it's you panicking.  
“Yeah, you know what, Clint?” Sam jumps in saving you.  
Cliff raises an eyebrow, “Uh, Cliff.”  
Sam seems taken aback, “Yeah. Yeah, of course.” He laughs, “Cliff, obviously. Um so um I think we’re gonna go back to my place, and… and do some… work?”  
“Work on our acting.” Dean jumps in helping him, Sam voices his agreement, “For our characters.” Oh god, he’s falling apart, “For the show.”  
“All right.” Cliff laughs and smiles, for such a big guy he seems fairly sweet.  
“Where the hell are we, anyway?” Dean asks making you sigh and rub your temple. A Vancouver sign flashes by just then and you can see Sam jaw drop, Dean angrily whispering, “We’re not even in America.”  
Cliff drops the three of you off in front of a huge mansion which you stand gaping at, “Who in the hell needs this big of a house?” You ask incredulously.  
“Jared Padalecki apparently,” Sam says laughing.  
“Might as well go in see if we can’t find a computer to get everything,” Dean says ushering the two of you up the steps, you throw open the double doors at the top opening up to a hallway running through with a large and expensive looking living room just beyond it. “Nice modest digs, Jay-Z.” You snort at this as the three of you enter the overly extravagant living room.  
Sam looks around shock written all over his face, “Wow. I must be the star of this thing.”  
You let out a light laugh, “Mhmm sure.”   
“Check it out.” Dean nods at some weird machine that resembles a coffin.  
“What am I? Dracula?” Sam asks looking disgusted.  
Dean opens it up to reveal its a tanning bed, “George Hamilton Dracula.” You notice the picture behind the tanning bed and burst out laughing they look at you like you’re insane but you just point and Dean smirks at it, “Well Sammy, I never knew you liked oil paintings.” This makes Sam’s face turn slightly red. Dean sees something over your shoulder and smiles, “Oh. Now we’re talking.” He brushes past you and you turn to see him looking through the liquor.  
You calm your giggles before lightly touching Sam’s arm, “Sorry, it’s not that you look bad,” you suddenly realize what you said and stumble trying to regain your words, “Um, what I what I mean is that the painting isn’t bad, it’s um it’s just the whole house is over the top and then this guy has an oil painting of himself over a tanning bed. It sent me over the edge, I wasn’t laughing at you.”   
Sam grins slightly and nods, “Thanks, Y/N.” You both startle at some random bleating noise that comes from the backyard.  
Dean glances out the window, “Dude, you have a camel in your backyard.”  
“It’s an alpaca, dumbass.” The three of you turn to see Ruby, wait RUBY?  
Dean seems as shocked as you, “Ruby?” She rolls her eyes sighing and disappearing from view.  
“Ruby. Right. Because that one never gets old.” She waves her black clutch at him with a slight glare. She turns her attention to a Sam who appears to be freaking out, “How was work today, hon?” She grabs Sam’s jacket and stands on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on Sam’s lips. You gulp, a pang going through your chest as you clench your fists the nails digging into your flesh. Sam stammers out a good while Ruby turns to you bringing you into a hug. “Sophia, oh my gosh it’s been so long. I heard you and Jensen are engaged now! That’s amazing!” She squeals but all you can manage to do is nod, “So, let me see the rock!”   
“What?” You still can’t believe Ruby or at least her actress is here, and just kissed Sam.  
“Your engagement ring,” her brow scrunches showing more concern than Ruby ever did, “are you okay? Common, I told you, you need to take it easy sometimes, you’re overworking yourself!”  
You suddenly snap out of it, “Uh, no I’m fine, the ring is at home since we were filming pretty much all day I didn’t want to risk anything happening with it.” The lies slip out of my mouth easier than expected, I guess that’s what acting is.  
“Alright well, we have to get lunch soon and figure out a way to get the boys talking again because there is no way I’m missing your wedding.”   
You plaster on a smile, “Of course, send me a text tomorrow and we can figure it out for sure.”   
She sits on the arm of the couch about to respond when Dean interrupts making you roll your eyes, “Wait, you and Ruby?” Sam shrugs looking as confused as Dean.  
“Do you honestly think that’s funny, Jensen?” She says obviously exasperated.  
He looks lost so you jump in, “Jensen, cut it out she obviously doesn’t find it funny.”  
Her brow scrunches again, “Wait are you two fighting?”  
You smile, “No, why would you think that?”  
She gives you a sympathetic smile, “Well you two tend to be a bit more… more physically affectionate.”  
“Oh no, it’s just Jensen’s getting over a small cold, so.” she raises an eyebrow so you walk over to Dean and wrap your arm around his waist and he drops an arm around your neck seeming to satisfy her. You glance around seeing if you can gauge any other information, something in you sinks when you see one picture. “You know I really hope our wedding photos come out as well as yours did you say pointing to a picture on the mantel.  
Dean whispers, “You married fake Ruby?” This makes you dig your nails into your palm again while gritting your teeth.  
She raises an eyebrow not seeming to believe what she’s hearing, “What are you doing?”  
“Work. Work.” Sam laughs awkwardly while smiling.  
“Yeah. We just thought we’d pop in. Say hey.” Dean speaks and it sounds like he’s trying to not freak out, “Hey. And maybe run some lines, right babe?” This startles you as he glances down at you for help and you’re just too shocked and embarrassed at having Dean call you babe for you to do anything other than nod.  
“You’ve never even been to our house, Jensen.” She says her voice dripping with suspicion, “I mean Sophia has, a few times, but not you.”  
He laughs lightly, “Well, now that I know there’s an alpaca, I’m definitely coming back.” He smiles his eyes begging you for help.  
She nods in agreement, “Well, alpacas are the greenest animals.”   
“Right,” he nods, “right, that is so important.” He seems like he's trying to be sincere but it comes out sounding sarcastic.  
She glances at you rolling her eyes at him before getting up, “Well, there’s that thing I have to get to.” She says like she’s trying to hint Sam, er Jared of something.  
Sam tries to play along and glances at both of you panic evident in his eyes, “Oh, yeah, of course. Yeah, the thing…”   
“The International Otter Adoption charity dinner?” She says with an aggravated sigh before glancing to you, “Men!” You roll your eyes along with her making her smile. She stalks up and plants another kiss on Sam while Dean looks away and you feel something in you drop. She pulls away, “Well, I’m glad you two are talking, anyway.” She gives you one last hug before turning to go. Once she’s out of earshot you let out a breath of relief and turn to see the two of them checking out her ass, you groan and Dean just shrugs but Sam gives you a weird look.   
“Well,” Dean says turning to Sam, “looks like you did all right.”  
“Yeah.” Sam replies wiping the weird look off his face, “Yeah. I should figure out her name.”  
You push past them back to the liquor. You sniff something in a bottle figuring out which one is scotch. You down the drink without any ice in it hissing as it burns its way down your throat but it loosens the tightness in your chest. Someone touches your shoulder and you move away from them.  
“What’s up, Y/N?” You say nothing but pour yourself another drink, why are you doing this? You never drink, had seeing Sam with someone else bothered you that much? Ugh, you’re such an idiot, he was pretending, not very well either. Still, you go to drink the scotch before Dean plucks it out of your hand before quickly downing it. You glare at him and his face full of pity. You turn around and go to leave, maybe finding a computer somewhere, maybe finding somewhere to drink alone. Dean grabs your shoulder and in response you grab his hand turning him so he’s in a wrist lock. “Y/N, why are you so upset?” He glances up at you and you feel your chest tightening again. Tears prick the corners of your eyes and you let him go before backing away.  
“Just leave me alone, I’ll be fine.” You sit on the arm of the couch and try to relax. Again Dean persists and wraps you in a hug, he doesn’t say anything but still, he holds you while you calm. It seems to help because your tears dry and you pull away a bit of the tightness gone again. You look up at him and try to smile but by the look on his face you probably still look upset.  
“So, since we are supposed to be a couple here why don’t we go blow off some steam together?” He wiggles his eyebrows showing he’s joking making you laugh and actually smile. You punch him in the arm making him wince slightly before he smiles widely.  
“Thanks.” You press a quick kiss onto his cheek, only to hear a cough behind you. You turn and see Sam standing in the doorway of the living room.  
“I found computers.” He says, his voice is devoid of emotion but his tight jaw and scowl reveal he’s angry.


	2. Chapter 2

He turns on his heel as Dean sighs while rolling his eyes. You follow them down a hallway finding plenty of intricate and expensive furniture and rooms. Eventually, you find yourself in some study with a couple of couches, a poker table, and a desk with a picture of Sam dressed as a cowboy over it. You bite your lip suppressing your laughter not wanting to piss Sam off any more than he already is.  
“I’ll look for the blood of lamb.” You say setting up at the couch with one of the laptops searching for the nearest butcher that sell lamb. You don’t look up as someone sits down next to you because you assume it’s Dean and starts typing.  
“Wrist bone of saint and holy reliquary.” After a few minutes, Sam says next to you making you jump. He glances at you concerned not looking as angry as before, Museum-quality from Diocese in Oaxaca. Looks legit.” You lean over and glance at the screen, huh is that an online auction? The title confirms it considering it’s called “Live Auction Worldwide Market”.  
“All right,” Dean says softly a light smile playing on his lips when he glances at both of you, “auction house is in Mexico City. Could be there day after tomorrow. We case it, yank it, be back here by the end of the week.”  
Sam shrugs, “Or we could just buy it.” Dean doesn’t seem to know how to respond to that.  
“I mean, look at this house,” you motion around you at all the grandeur of this ridiculous room, “I think Mr. Jared Padalecki can afford to buy us a bone, some salt, and lambs blood.” Sam nods in agreement, “Want me to call and get it shipped here?”  
He shakes his head, “I got it, you don’t know Spanish and we might need it.” He gets up his knee brushing against yours sending a jolt through your leg. You calmly change your position so that he can’t touch you while passing but still your heart beats quickly. He glances down at you a slight smile on his lips before quickly moving to get the phone on the desk. He dials a number and starts talking before changing to Spanish. You watch his lips not really paying attention to the words coming out of them. He glances at you making your whole face warm, he caught you staring. You turn away and bury yourself in the laptop trying to hide the redness of your cheeks. You get back into searching before feeling the couch move next to you and hear Sam speaking Spanish next to you. You grab a glance at him and his face is as red as yours feels. You look back at the laptop your ears and neck getting warmer too. He hangs up and you look up to see him staring at your pink cheeks. He looks like he wants to say something but stops himself, shaking his head slightly before talking to both you and Dean. “They said it should be at the airport first thing tomorrow.”  
Dean laughs before smirking when he sees both of your red faces, “Money, there is nothing like it.” He gets up from the desk and walks around to you offering his hand, “Milady.” You laugh lightly and take it getting up, “If we are staying here overnight we should probably find a bedroom, Mr. Padalecki's wife will find it weird if we aren’t in a room together.” You shrug and follow him before glancing back to see Sam scowling.  
“What’s wrong?” He shakes his head before shoving past you, his chest rubbing against yours for a split second. You try to hide your blush, you’re still worried about Sam after all. You grab his arm and turn him around his face as red as you imagine yours is but he still is scowling. “Sam, something has been up with you all day. What’s wrong.”  
“It’s nothing,” his voice going cold but still dripping with anger, “you and Dean go enjoy your room.” He pulls his arm out of your hand leaving you confused and stalks past Dean who turned around to see what was taking you so long. You walk up to Dean not exactly sure what happened and he smiles sympathetically.  
He seems like he’s going to ask you if you’re okay but you don’t let him, “Let's find that room, huh?” He takes your hand and leads you up a flight of stairs, you begin looking through rooms and find one that is nice and seems not that lived in, probably the guest room then. Dean shuts the door after he enters, you shrug off your coat and take off your shoes Dean doing the same.  
“You take the bed I’ll sleep on the floor.”  
You roll your eyes, he's trying to act chivalrous or some bullshit. “I thought we were gonna blow off some steam.” You say with a smirk seeing how it shocks him.   
Eventually, he finds his voice, “I meant that as a joke, I thought you liked Sam.”  
You’re lucky neither of you turned the light on when you came in otherwise he’d be able to see just how red your face is. Somehow you keep your voice level, “No, even if I did it’s just blowing off steam. Or do you get too attached after one time?” You taunt poking his chest, “No wonder you’ve been so grumpy lately you probably haven’t gotten laid in ages -” You were going to continue but he cuts you off by pressing his lips against yours. It’s not your first kiss you’ve shared with Dean, but it's your first where neither of you was far more intoxicated than safe for any normal human. Your arms naturally find their way around his neck and his around your hips. Your kisses are hungry and needy but Dean doesn’t seem to mind. You remove your arms from around his neck and slide them down till you find the hem of his shirt. You slip your hands under it before something you wanted to forget pops into your head. You feel something hot slip down your cheek when you can’t stop seeing Sam kissing Ruby’s actor in your head. Dean pulls away and takes his hands off your hips cupping your face. He looks sad, “Sorry,” you rub your eye it’s not like you meant to cry, it just doesn’t feel right considering how you feel about Sam, especially since you lied about it. “I guess I do like Sam.” You laugh but it’s hollow and Dean sighs.  
“I know,” he shrugs, “I’m pretty sure Sam is the only clueless one.” He sits down on the bed pulling you down next to him.  
“I’m sorry,” you feel bad you kind of lead him on “I don’t know what wrong with me, I just try to shove my feelings down then something triggers them and I become a wreck.”  
“Welcome to being a hunter.” Dean cracks a smile when you laugh, you give him a hug and he squeezes you tight.   
You sigh getting up and wiping your eyes, “You go ahead and sleep, I’m not tired.” He looks sympathetic but you turn away, “And Dean,” you glance back once, “I really am sorry.” He nods completely understanding and you’re just glad to know you haven’t ruined everything with him. He’s snoring before you even close the door. You’re glad Dean didn’t push talking about it and you’re sure that the two of you will laugh about the whole situation some day but right now you just want to crawl into a hole and die. Or maybe just get drunk enough that you don’t remember it. You set off in search of a kitchen or wine cellar or where ever rich people keep their alcohol. You end up in some giant kitchen with and walk to the fridge only to find Sam on the floor a couple empty beer bottles next to him another in his hand. He doesn’t seem to notice you at first but you see his cheeks have just the tiniest bit of color in them. You plop down next to him grabbing the bottle from his hand, you take a swig and smile when he finally notices you.   
“Hey, I thought you were going to bed.” He frowns looking grumpy.  
“Not really tired to be honest.” You are so not mentioning anything that happened between you and Dean.  
“Me neither,” his frown grows bigger, “you know I don’t get what you see in Dean.”   
You bite back a laugh if only he knew, “I don’t see him like that.” You get up rooting around until you find a bottle of something called “Good Old Sailor” you screw off the top and take a whiff. Damn it's strong, just what you need. You sit back down next to Sam and take a drink from the bottle enjoying the burning as it runs down your throat. Sam snags it and takes a big gulp before looking like he regret that. The two of you sit in silence for a bit passing the bottle back and forth.  
Suddenly out of the blue the extremely rosy-cheeked Sam says with a bit of a slur, “Do you like Balthazar.”  
You shake your head, “Nah, we were both bored one day after we finished a hunt and it was only one time.” You yawn and lean your head on Sam’s shoulder your eyes drooping, “You know what Sammy?” He hmms at you sounding a little groggy himself, “I didn’t like seeing you kiss Ruby’s actress,” you yawn again before pointing to your chest, “it hurt in here.”  
“Sorry.” He probably continued but you couldn’t hear him as you fell fast asleep. After what seems like only a few minutes later when you’re shaken awake. You groan your head feeling like it's splitting in two. You glance over and see Sam looking as wrecked as you feel, guess whatever you had was pretty strong. He stands up and you accept his hand wincing at the bright overhead lights.  
“What time is it?” You ask tiredly.  
“I think a bit past seven.” He rubs his head and the two of you leave the kitchen, “We should find Dean and go get all the stuff.”   
“Sam? Y/N?” Dean yells making both of you wince. He rounds the corner and raises an eyebrow when he sees the two of you looking disheveled. “Ready to go?” Sam nods before turning and heading to the exit. Dean walks up behind you placing a hand on your shoulder. “Interesting night?” He says his voice teasing.  
You groan, “I regret everything.” He laughs and just pushes you out the door to see Cliff driving the same car as last night. Sam is in the front seat waiting for the two of you talking to Cliff. You and Dean climb in catching the tail end of their conversation.  
“You want me to take you to a butcher and the airport?” Cliff’s voice is dripping with suspicion and he looks incredulous.  
“Yeah,” Dean says covering for you and Sam in your headachy hungover state, “ the director asked us to pick something up from butchers and Jared needs to get something from the airport.” You lean your head on Dean’s shoulder groaning. Sam glances back his face looking as weary as you feel, something passes over his face when he sees you leaning on Dean. He turns around and you see him slide down in his chair slightly. You want to say something, ask him what’s up but with Dean and Cliff it just seems wrong. Cliff starts talking to the three of you but you can’t quite process what he’s saying. Dean shakes you and you jolt realizing Cliff had directed a question at you.  
“Sorry Cliff didn’t have coffee I’m still kind of asleep.”  
He laughs making your ears warm in embarrassment, “Yeah I was just asking if you wanted to get some coffee.”  
You smile grateful, “Yeah that’d be awesome.” Sam glances back throwing you a knowing look as Cliff pulls into a McDonalds. He orders all of you coffee and Sam hands him a card. They pass it out and it certainly helps you perk up but your head pounds still. You lean back against the seat and stare out the window trying to wake up enough that you can at least pass as sober. Eventually, Cliff pulls into some small airport parking lot where you see a small plane being unloaded. Sam hops out and you can’t help but watch him before Dean pokes you looking smug.  
“What?” You whisper kind of annoyed to be disturbed.  
“You should be more subtle if you don’t want me to tease you.” He whispers back looking delighted at your embarrassment. You see Sam is heading back so you take a deep breath.  
“So I don’t mean to pry,” Cliff says obviously about to pry, “but why are we picking up packages at 8 am that haven’t cleared customs yet?”  
You glance at Dean knowing there isn’t a good explanation for this, “Just saving time.” He explains while nodding trying to seem convincing. Sam gets back in the car, “Alright here we go.”  
Cliff looks at each of you in turn before saying, “We’re not doing anything illegal, are we?” Almost likes he’s scolding children.  
“Common Cliff,” you say with a smile, “these two I could get but do you really think I’d do something illegal?”   
He ponders on that, “Alright, I better not lose my job because you bought some drugs or something.” You roll your eyes as he looks away, of course, he’s worried about his job but still, it was too easy to get him to trust you. Who the hell is the person that plays you? Oh god, what if you get stuck here and have to play some goody two shoes. Your hands ball up in fists and your breath heavies. Dean is preoccupied with his phone and somehow Sam seems to sense your nerves. He turns around and places a hand on yours his eyes telling you it’s going to be okay. You really don’t want to be stuck here, even if she isn’t, that’s not really what you’re worried about anyway. You love Dean but just not like that, you don’t want to be trapped in that relationship not when you still have feelings for Sam. You take his hand and squeeze it tight before letting him go and he turns around. You won’t be stuck here. You’ll get back and maybe. No don’t worry about that just get back then you can figure out everything else. Cliff pulls up next to some tiny shop, must the butchers. You hop out and go in seeing some small scrawny white man, standing behind a counter which is stained with old blood but obviously clean.  
You walk up and smile, “Hi, I contacted someone yesterday in search of lambs blood?”  
He nods letting his eyes creep as he pulls out a jar, from under the counter, “What did you say you needed this for?”  
“Filming, want blood that looks realistic.” You say continuing to smile, despite your disgust, just wanting to leave.  
“You’re an actress?” You nod digging into your pockets for cash, “You know I used to act in college but then my pop had me take over this damn shop.” You hm, feigning interest, “You and I should get dinner sometime, talk about acting and such.”  
You sigh with relief, finally pulling out the cash you nabbed from fake Dean’s trailer, “I’m engaged, sorry.” You go to hand him the money you agreed on.   
He grabs your wrist, “Common, don’t be mean.” You know you should be pulling away but you’re really too shocked to do much of anything. You tug a little making him smirk, it’s been years since this has happened, you hardly go out and when you do usually Sam and or Dean are with you. You take a deep breath and get ready to twist out or punch him, whatever you need to do.  
“Y/N? What’s taking you so long?” You look over your shoulder at the sound of Sam’s voice and his face filling with concern when he sees your likely panicked face, he nears and his expression darkens when he sees your wrist trapped in the man’s hand. “What’s going on?”  
“Doesn’t concern you.” The guy glares at Sam, his grip growing stronger. “Get lost, I have the right not to serve you.” Sam glances at, you take a breath, you know Sam’s going to punch him or something. You look him in the eye and mouth, one, two, three. On three you twist out of his wrist so you are holding his head, luckily Sam slammed his head down and it works together nicely.  
“Don’t you dare, ever touch a woman, actually anyone, again without their permission.” You growl and he whines but nods. The two of you let him go and he glares at both of you, you take the jar and throw the bills onto the counter, “Thanks.” You say it coming out sharp and cold.  
The two of you walk out, “Holy crap, I’m glad I came in when I did.” Something about that rubs you the wrong.  
“I had it handled.” Your voice is a bit colder than you had intended.   
“I’m sure you did, but help doesn’t hurt does it?” His voice is soft and he reaches out and delicately takes your wrist which was grabbed. It’s not that bad but you can tell it’s going to bruise and probably swell a bit, “We’ll get some ice, see if we can keep swelling to a minimum.” You nod and mumble an apology for snapping at him, “Sorry what was that?”  
“You heard me.” You try to sound serious but you see him smile and one cracks on you. “Where’s Cliff and Dean anyway?”  
“We were holding up traffic waiting for you so I jumped out and they were just going to circle-“  
“Um excuse me?” You turn and see a few teenagers, a young girl with bright pink hair speaking, “Jared Padalecki? And Sophia Thomas?” She looks hopeful, you glance at Sam and he smiles so you decide to play along.  
“Yeah, what are your names?” You smile widely. She runs through the three other teens and then herself and you forget their names instantly.  
“Can we get a picture?” She asks seeming hopeful and both of you really can’t help but say yes. She smiles like she just had her first kiss and they gather around the two of you. You slide your arms around the necks of the two next to you. Sam squats a bit to make sure he fits and the girl takes a selfie. It turns out fairly well and they hug you, surprising you slightly before thanking you and running off.  
“That was….” you laugh, “interesting.” Sam slinks an arm around your shoulder laughing as well.   
“I’m surprised that they would recognize us,” he says I didn’t think that many people watched the show.”  
“I dunno, you’re pretty recognizable.” You shoot back and he raises an eyebrow. “I just mean you are really tall and that with your hair makes you stand out I…” He’s smirking and you feel your ears begin to warm despite the chilly air and you shove him off of you in a huff. You see the car headed back up your way and you walk it to get in.


	3. Chapter 3

You arrive at the set and are hustled to makeup. Dean whines and tries to wiggle out while you and Sam snicker at him, in response the woman working with Dean glares at him until he sits still. You are then shoved towards the set and luckily you and Sam still have your items. Sam starts putting everything together and is about to dump it in when a bunch of cameras and the old director you remember from yesterday.  
“Here for the first run through before anyone else? Dedication.” The old guy says happily. The three of you share a look and Sam grabs everything while you and Dean walk up to him.   
“Can I talk to you for a second?” Dean starts but you can see he’s lost at what to say, “We’re gonna need the set cleared for, safe side, an hour or so.” He nods and looks slightly smug at his quick thinking.  
The old guy frowns, “You need it cleared?”  
“Yeah.” Dean says with a million watt smile, “Yeah, me, Sophia, and Jared, we’re gonna do some actor stuff.” He does a one-handed finger gun in Sam’s direction and you let out an internal groan, how the hell is Dean a hunter, he sucks at lying.  
“Jensen…” the guy pauses looking confused and slightly alarmed all in one, “We’re thrilled to see you collaborating so creatively.” He smiles an honest, kind smile “And your enthusiasm is refreshing. You know, Dean Cain was like that on Lois. And that man’s a real actor. And we will clear this set exactly when we shoot-“  
Aw crap, no way can Sam and Dean act, they are gonna know something is up, “What Jensen meant,” you say cooly with a slight smile, “is that he’s having a hard time memorizing his lines for today’s scene. We just want some time to run through them before the shoot.” You lean close and whisper to him, “He’s been feeling really self-conscious, any time you could give us to boost his confidence a bit.”  
He glances between you and Dean his face growing sympathetic, “Fine ten minutes, but don’t make a mess! We want this shoot done quick.” You mouth a silent thank you and he nods before leaving you alone. You smack the back of his head.  
“Hey!” He rubs it glaring slightly, “What was that for?”  
“How can you be a hunter? You can’t lie to save your life,” he frowns at this, “I swear if I wasn’t here you two would be locked up in an asylum by now.” You see Sam watching the two of you and you wave him over. “We’ve got five minutes, hurry.” He nods and rips through the packaging and breaks up the bone. He dumps it in a bowl as well as the lamb's blood, he grabs a container left on the desk reading “Rock Salt” he dumps it in and rushes to the window. Dean takes over there and paints the sigil quickly.  
“Ready?” Dean glances between the two of you and you nod.  
You take a breath, “Three.”  
“Two.” You can feel Sam inching closer to you.  
“One.” You all just through the window to hear it shatter. You feel arms wrapping around you to protect you just before you hit cement. There is a small pop before you all groan simultaneously. You open your eyes, your vision spinning, your head pounding and you hear people yelling. You glance around your vision no longer spinning but still blurry. You look down to see Sam grabbed you and his arm looks… Not right.   
“Sam?” He stares at you gritting his teeth.  
“I think it’s dislocated.” He groans sitting up. Some people have come rushing up and are fussing over Dean already.   
“What the hell were you three thinking?”  
You smile at a lady who’s still blurry, “Sorry, we thought the mat was still out there and just wanted to practice it.”   
She sighs, “I’ll call an EMT.”  
“No it’s okay, I got it, Sa- Jared will be fine, and Jensen?” You hear Dean groan, “You’ll be fine right?” You hear him groan in response. “Don’t worry about it.” She ignores you and dials anyway walking away while talking.  
“Are you okay?” You can’t see Sam too clearly but you can tell by the tone of his voice he’s worried.  
“I’ll be fine.” You throw a small smile in his direction, “Let me set your shoulder.” He takes a breath and nods. You inch closer to him on your knees and feel his shoulder making him wince, “Alright on three.” You get into position, “One.” You pop it back up not giving him a chance to tense up. He groans and you rub his back sympathetically. “Sorry, if you hadn’t grabbed me that wouldn’t have happened.”  
“Nah, I’m just glad you’re okay.” He says and you’d probably blush at his the smile he’s probably wearing if you could see it.  
“Well…” even without being able to see completely you can tell he tenses up, “is Dean okay?” You try to look in his direction and you see a blurry version of him rubbing his back.  
“Y/N…” Sam’s voice is concerned, “What’s wrong?”  
“I mean I hit my head” you can imagine his frown, “so it’s probably just a concussion but…” you don’t want to worry him, “it’s no big deal it will go away.”  
“What is it?” He sounds aggravated.   
“My visions really blurry, I can’t even make out your face.” You sigh and run your hands through your hair to push it out of your face, “Sorry for setting your arm like that, I panicked when you were in pain.”  
Suddenly Sam is hugging you, “I knew something was wrong!” He pulls you away and is probably glaring from his tone, “Stop telling everyone it’s okay when you are in pain okay! Jesus!”   
You let out a light laugh, “Like hell, I will.”   
He laughs too and you hear footsteps, “Dean?” You whisper and Sam mhmms in response. “Hey, how are you?”  
He groans, “Fine, what do we do now?”   
“We let Y/N get checked up on by an EMT cuz she can’t see shit.”   
You punch him hard in the leg, “I might not be able to see as well as you but I can still kick your ass.” This earns a laugh from all of you, easing some of the last tension. The three of you sit in silence as the severity of the situation settles over you, “We’re trapped.” You finally say, and their head turn, you go to say something else maybe to reassure them but your voice catches in your throat as hot tears start to fall down your cheeks. It does nothing to help the blurriness and you feel someone’s arms around you, Dean, he’s hugging you hard, trying to convince you it’s going to be alright. You look over his shoulder and can barely make out Sam who also lets out a shaky breath. You reach out past Dean and touch his face, you wipe away what of the tears you can and he leans into your hand. You smile sadly at him as Dean lets you go. You squeeze Dean’s arm as people begin rushing around you again. Some people in white outfits come up and start fussing over the three of you. You grind away the tears into the heel of your hand. And accept someone’s hand up. It’s some man and after this morning you really don’t want a man to be taking care of you, especially when you’re not able to see. You pull away and look around spotting someone who is taller than should be humanly possible. You squeeze past and grab him arm panic setting over you.   
He takes your hand and that’s when you know for sure it’s Sam, “Don’t worry, I’ve got you.”  
“Excuse me, ma’am but they just want us to do a checkup make sure everything is alright.” Some man says, probably the one you ran away from.  
“Well, she said-“  
“I’m fine,” you clutch tighter to his arm, “and I’m not going to get checked up.”  
“Ma’am please just-“  
“No!” It comes out as a shout, not that you meant to you feel someone in your other side in an instant, they place a hand on your shoulder and you relax when you realize it’s Dean.  
“My fiancée can get a checkup later,” Dean says sternly probably all glares, and Sam’s grip tightens like how he balls his hand up into fists when he’s upset. You wish you could make out the emotion on his face but it’s not like you were great with that even with good vision. Dean is still arguing with the guy and settles on him getting a checkup and you doing it later, though you doubt that you will. It’s like you always say with a hunter there’s nothing some ice and a nap can’t fix. Dean follows the guy and the people working on the set shop you and Jared off so they can remake the window or something, all you know is you need to sleep.   
“Fake Dean trailer?” You ask half-heartedly, this is so not helping your hangover.  
“Sure, I’ll get you some ice, we need to try to get swelling down.” You walk forward before he grabs you and pulls you back to see some people walking past you with something you can’t quite make out in their hands. “Please let me lead you.” You just take his hand in response, he leads you through people and around things you probably wouldn’t have noticed. Eventually, he opens the door to the trailer and supports you as you walk up the steps. “Go lie down, I’ll be back soon with ice.” He leaves and you sigh, now is probably not a good time to be alone with your thoughts. You put your hand and feel the fish tank, going around until you’re in the room but it’s too bright for you to even try sleeping. You sit down and rub your forehead tiredly. So you’re stuck here until Cas or Balthazar pulls you back, Cas is busy and Balthazar doesn’t really care about Sam or Dean so you might go back, but you’ll be lucky if Sam and Dean do, at least without a scratch. You lie down and stare up at the blurry ceiling. But what if they don’t get you back? You aren’t marrying Dean, there is no way, you love him but more like a brother or best friend. And Sam…. He’s married, he probably wouldn’t want to divorce her. She’s going to be just like Ruby and you know he did love her or something like that. He’d never admit it but you know from the look he had on his face around her he had fallen for her. That had hurt and you didn’t blame her but you really didn’t trust her either. Good thing you didn’t but that probably only spawned from jealousy. “Can’t sleep?” You look up to see a fuzzy figure with Sam’s voice. You shake your head lightly. He walks over to the bed and sits on your right side, you touch his shoulder lightly.   
He stares at you but you can’t make out the emotion, “How’s your shoulder? I set it correctly?” You can vaguely him nod, “You should still probably ice it though.”  
“I could only find enough ice for you.” You take the cold bag and push him down so he’s lying down, you lay the bag across where you think his shoulder is and he adjusts it before you lay your head on it. He sucks in a bunch of air and his heart is beating, “Are you okay?” He hums in response and you settle in turning on your left side like how you usually sleep. You end up listening to his heartbeat in silence and your hand expands and draws circles on his shirt. He moves slightly and you stop it’s not like you meant to make him uncomfortable, but suddenly his arm under you comes up and he starts rubbing circles on your back. They tingle and relax you enough that you drift asleep to his touch.   
You wake up a bit later your head numb and cold, you look around and not everything is blurry. You raise your hand and it’s blurry while the background is still clear, you squint and focus on it more but the background turns fuzzy. Yeah, you definitely have a concussion. You hear a door slam and Sam jolts awake, you look to the door and after a second can focus and see Dean smirking. “So while I was getting a checkup and being told I need to go to the hospital you guys were making out?” Your face burns and you feel Sam release your hip. You sit up neither of you saying anything but you scamper away from each other. Dean walks up lightly takes your head checking it over. “How are you feeling?”  
“Better, I have a concussion though, I can only focus on things that are near or far.” It takes you a second but you can see but he looks concerned. “Weren’t we needed on set?”   
You ask and he nods, “I was sent to get you two, wanted to send some PA but I didn’t want the ruse to be up if you guys were making out.”  
He smirks and you shove him, “Screw off, we weren’t making out!” It comes out harsh and Dean eyes widen as Sam brushes past you. You focus on him and can tell he’s hurt. “Sam-“  
“We were needed on set right?” His voice is emotionless like he forces it to be when he’s upset. You want to go up and comfort him but he’s hurt because of you better give him space. Dean wraps an arm around your neck and leads you outside after Sam. You get back to set and are directed to chairs. Fake Cas, Misha was his name, right? He sits in a chair next to one that has “Padalecki” across the back. You sit in the one between Sam and Dean and take the packet that was on it. You flip through it realizing it's the script for this scene. A few ladies quickly dust some makeup over your faces and you ask the one dusting your face for a bit of string to put the key Balthazar gave you the other day on to keep better track of it. You sigh and roll and unroll it trying to relax. You sneak a glance at Sam who’s looking slightly terrified and still a bit upset. You set your hand on his shoulder and squeeze it to reassure him, he shrugs it off causing a pang in your chest. The lady gets you the string and just as you tie it around your neck they call for the four of you and you all go over getting into the position they tell you. You gulp down your anxiety and take a big breath when you see the camera. These characters are just you right? So just say what you would normally say when you would say it. Okay, you just have to not look at the camera. Just don’t look at the camera.  
Some scrawny guy with a clapboard stands in front of the camera, “Supernatural, scene 36, take one. Marker.” It slams down and you hear a faint action.  
Misha starts, “Balthazar is no hero.” Well, he’s not wrong, but geez. He turns and faces the three of you, “But he knows Raphael will never take him back.” Dean steps forward about to say something then glances at the ground at the tape and moves.   
“Cut!” The director yells, a bell rings and they set you up again scolding Dean a bit. It takes him a few but eventually he gets it down.  
“Dean grimly, and somehow you’ve got no problem with it.” You groan and they reset you once again. You see Misha mouth what the hell and you snicker. Eventually, Dean gets it down then it’s Sam turn to make you retake it.  
He stares at the camera, “That’s because we have no other choice.”  
“Don’t look at the camera.” Dean turns to him slightly whispering urgently, “Look anywhere but the camera.”  
Sam stares up at the ceiling, “That’s because we have no other choice!” You groan as they scream cut again, and you haven’t even said any lines yet.   
You go through the scene again and Misha finally gets his second set of lines out, “Yes, he has also given me the many weapons that he stole to take down Raphael.”  
This is when you would speak, you narrow your eyes at him, “Why would he do that? Isn’t he putting himself at risk?”  
Misha nods, “Yes but I promised to protect him and he agreed to help me with something else.”  
“What?” You work much suspicion into it as you can.  
“He has found a key to a room which holds Heaven’s most powerful weapons.”  
Sam steps forward holding up one hand, “If there’s a key,” he raises his other hand, “there must also be a lock.”  
“CUT!” You groan but at least you got farther this time.”Take it from ‘He has found’.”  
Misha repeats the line and Sam steps forward raising his hands again and repeats his, but then, unfortunately, he continues, “And when we find the lock we can get the weapons. Then we can have the weapons. And the lock, we’ll have the lock, I imagine because we opened it and the key that open-”  
Dean obviously gets impatient, “We need to get all three of that crap.” Dean has lowered his voice in a way that sounds so ridiculous you burst out laughing. Misha cracks and when you focus on them you can tell some of the set workers are as well. Sam and Dean just stand there confused and not sure what to do before you hear a cut.  
“Sorry!” You yell in the director's direction. Sam and Dean sulk off to their chairs and Misha approaches you.  
“What’s up with them today?” His smile is wide but he looks tired.  
“Honestly, I have no clue, Jensen’s just a bit out of it.” You shake your head, “Anyway, you got any more scenes today?”  
“Yeah, one but it’s with Sebastian so it should only be a few takes then I can head home.”  
“Alright, well I’ll see ya later.” he moves in for a hug and you let him, it seems completely friendly and no sexual meanings behind it plus you could use one so why not? He squeezes you quickly and you squeeze him back before he plants a friendly kiss on your cheek surprising you slightly. It’s not an unpleasant series of events and from how calmly and naturally he did it you assume that he has done this with fake you before. He smiles and waves as he leaves before you join the boys, when your eyes allow you to focus you see Sam scowling, “Alright what now?” He gets up and starts to leave when you groan he turns and as your eyes refocus the anger is gone and for some reason, he looks sad. “Sam-”  
He takes a breath and puts on a smile, “Don’t worry, I’m fine.” He proceeds to turn and sulks away.  
Dean scoffs behind you, “What?” you ask your voice sharp, not that you meant it, Sam’s sulking has put you in a bad mood.  
“You two are idiots, it’s like I’m going to have to lock you in fake me’s trailer or something.” You start to object but he wraps one arm around your neck a hand going over my mouth, “Oh please, we both know what you said last night, and my guess is you got so drunk you said something to Sam that you can’t remember and it’s hurting him to see you acting flirty and flippant with other guys.”  
“You mean Misha?” Now you’re confused, did it look like you two were flirting? Why does Dean also look pissed off by that? Wait, is he saying Sam is jealous? “Wait are you saying that Sam…” You take a breath not wanting to get your hopes up.  
Dean shrugs, “Whether or not he does that’s for him to tell you once you actually admit it to him because you know he’s a hardass and not going to.”  
You sigh, “I’m not risking our friendship on a maybe.” He rolls his eyes in response and repeats your words in a mocking tone. You punch his shoulder and he laughs as the two of you head back to fake Dean’s trailer.  
“Oh yeah,” Dean asks, “how were you so good at acting?”  
You snort, “We were literally playing ourselves, I just said what I would’ve said when I would have said it.” You chuckle, “But how do you suck at acting? It’s literally just group lying and you need to be a good liar to be a good hunter.” It’s Dean’s turn to punch you in the shoulder. You open the trailer door and see Sam sitting on the couch, suddenly you’re shoved inside and you hear a lock click behind you. Who the hell even lets you lock a trailer from the outside? Fucking idiots. “Dean! Don’t be an asshole.”  
“I’ll be back in an hour but if it’s rocking I’ll make it two.” You groan and hit your head against the door. You feel eyes on you and you glance and see Sam watching you.


	4. Chapter 4

“Dean locked us in.” Sam rolls his eyes and turns back to whatever he’s doing. You walk up behind him and see he’s on a laptop looking through different videos on Youtube, “Whatcha watchin?”  
He sighs, “Just trying to figure out who the hell we are here.” You lean over the couch, wrapping an arm around his neck the other propping you up on the back of the couch.  
“Are we going to talk about it?” You ask after the two of you watch some interview videos in silence.  
“No.” His voice is flat and he really doesn’t want to but you prod anyway.  
You’re not exactly sure how to start, “Did you say something last night?” You hear him gulp and you go around the couch to be looking in his eyes. He stares at the screen so you shut it gently and take it away from him but still, he refuses to look at you. “Did I say something last night?” He nods a bit and you lean in closer taking one of his calloused hands. His is large fanned out against your petite one but you lace your fingers with his regardless. “Sam please, I hate that you’re upset just talk to me.”  
“You said it hurt seeing me kiss fake Ruby.” Oh god, you must have been smashed no way you would’ve said that otherwise. You know your face is red and rightfully so. “You were probably just drunk though, we all say weird stuff when drunk.”  
“Yeah,” you lie with a laugh, “I do care about you though and I don’t want to lose our friendship.”  
“Me too.” He pulls you towards him both of you sitting together kind of hugging kind of snuggling. He smells of alcohol and dirt not to mention the faint gunpowder smell that hangs around all of you. Unfortunately, he pulls away and gets up, “Drink?” you shrug but he brings you a water anyway. “How’s your head?  
“Not great, I still can’t focus properly but at least my hangover’s kind of leaving.” He feels your forehead and you can’t help but lean into his hand. “Want to keep figuring out who we are?”  
“Sure.” He picks up the laptop you set down, spins you so your legs are across the couch then lies in between them with his head on your stomach. Your heart is nearly beating out of your chest and you’re sure he can hear it but he doesn’t say anything. He gets the laptop open and starts up another interview this time with just fake him. Your legs bend a bit allowing both of you to get more comfortable. You zone out after not too long and start playing with Sam’s long hair. You braid a bit and can’t help to giggle, he glances up at you a question in his hazel eyes. You lift the braid and show him and he rolls his eyes. He goes back to the video and you unbraid the hair and start combing through it with your fingers. He lets out a shaky breath making you smile, you continue and he leans into it. After a bit, he falls asleep but you continue, you like seeing him asleep he looks peaceful like he doesn’t try to take on the burdens of the world. Before you completely realize what you’re doing you plant a kiss on his forehead, he stirs when your lips touch his skin but he doesn’t wake. You love him, you really do but it’s better that he doesn’t know that, Dean was wrong. Sam doesn’t feel that way about you so better to keep him in your life as a friend than to lose him. You sigh absentmindedly stroking his cheek, he’s getting a little bit of stubble which pokes against your hand. You wonder how he’d look with a beard since you’ve known him he’s never grown one out. He’d probably look even more like a lumberjack than he already does walking around constantly in flannel. You know it’s got to be almost an hour since Dean first locked you in, he’ll be back soon. You should probably wake Sam up don’t need another incident like earlier and have you not talking to each other again but you can’t bear to, he looks so peaceful. Just then he mutters something in his sleep, you lean in closer to hear what he’s saying. “Y/N…” you missed the first part but is he dreaming about you? It’s probably just because he can smell you and you’re playing with his hair. Still, the thought of him dreaming about you makes you smile and blush. You press one more kiss to his forehead and jumping when the door slams. You see Dean smirking.  
“You two figure things out?” You shush him and point to Sam who is just starting to stir. His eyes flutter open and he smiles at you groggily making your heart flutter slightly. You smile back and push the hair out of his face. He sits up and sees Dean for the first time and a bit of color starts to rush to his face. “So, are you two done acting like children?” You glance at Sam and both of you silently agree to act like children  
“Sure.” You smile innocently and Sam smiles with his big puppy dog eyes. “So I think we all need to actually talk about if we’re…” tears spring to your eyes again you can’t be stuck here, it’s not like it’s terrible here it just some things aren’t right.   
“We aren’t going to be stuck here,” Sam’s voice is soft, “at least you won’t be, Balthazar likes you too much for that to happen.” His voice turns bitter and without thinking you take his hand and squeeze it. Something passed through his eyes and he looks like he wants to say something but Dean coughs.  
“Um…” you shake your head and pull away, “it seems like there aren’t any monsters or demons or angels and certainly no magic.”  
Dean stares at you not quite processing it, “So nobody is hunting them?”  
Sam nods, “No hunters.”  
“No demons, no heaven, hell, and no god.” Dean shrugs, “That doesn’t sound all that bad.”  
“And even better,” Sam smiles slightly, “no angels.” Something in Dean shifts at that statement, you know he and Cas are close could that be it? Is he worried about not seeing Cas again?  
“I don’t like it here.” You say your voice quieter than you expected. They both nod in agreement regardless.   
Sam stands up and offers a hand to you, “Common, we can probably leave the set at least.” You shake your head laughing slightly but you take his hand up. “Let’s find that Cliff guy.” The three of you set out wandering through the set.  
“Maybe we can get out of Earth two,” Dean says when you and Sam stopped whining like children to piss him off, “but once we get the hell of this set we’re getting out of the Canadian part.” You nod as the three of you go upstairs, “If I hear one more conversation about hockey I’m gonna puke.”  
“Ya know the Bruins aren’t doing too badly this season-“ Dean shoves you and you laugh. You look back them with a smile to see both of them looking terrified you turn to see the angel that attacked you at Bobby’s.   
He raises a hand to your forehead and you hear Sam scream “No!” Footsteps rush forwards but nothing happens to you. You look up to see Virgil staring at his hands confused and you smirk.  
“Sorry bud, power-free zone.” You raise your foot and kick as hard as you can into his sensitive area. You guess he’s human here because he buckled backward and falls. You climb the stairs and stand over him as he stumbles to his feet.  
“No magic in the house.” You can hear the smirk in Sam’s voice as he joins you on one side.  
“Which makes you nothing but a dick,” Dean says with the cold voice he uses when talking to monsters. Virgil, you think his name was, regains his composure and Dean walks forward swinging at him but he blocks and hits him back. Sam rushes forward and throws a punch only to get punched right back. You join in forcing your vision to focus only on Virgil and throw a punch only to get elbowed in the face. Sam and Dean throw more punches and this time you swipe his feet out from under him. He stumbles and Dean grabs his arms holding him in place. You and Sam throw punch after punch just trying to knock him out, still, he stays awake, must have a bit of his angelic strength left. Suddenly arms are on your shoulders pulling you back, you drop and grab their arms flipping them before you see some buff guy that looks vaguely like Dean looking shocked. Shit, human. Unfortunately, it gave Virgil the chance to run away. The three of you will have to be careful of him. You see some old guy in a Hawaiian shirt with bears on it and another guy who looks vaguely like Sam. The three of you are in trouble you can tell, so you do what any good hunter would do, lie your ass off. You break down sobbing and cover your face. Dean comes up to you and rubs your back, you look down at the old man and wipe your eyes but let the tears keep falling.  
“Sorry,” Dean rubs your back and you can tell he’s confused but he’s going to play the part of the concerned fiancé. “Sorry, it’s just that man was being so vulgar! He tried to force himself on me!” You let more tears spill and Dean collects you in his arms and you whisper in his ear, “Just go with it.” You feel him nod slightly and you know he looks furious. You take a peek at Sam who’s already looking upset and is the only one who can see your face from this angel and mouth what you said to Dean. His face morphs into more rage and the two of them yell at the three men who came to find the guy and get him arrested and you have to hold back a laugh. You doubt getting arrested will stop an angel, even without his powers. The four guys run off looking for Virgil and you pull away from Dean. You wipe the tears off your face and reach for the key to check it’s still there. You look down but there isn’t any string or a bit of cold metal against your chest. “He got the key!” You feel panic setting in, and Sam walks upsetting his hands on your shoulders.  
“It’s okay,” his voice is soft and light, “if we can’t get back neither can he, we just have to get the key before someone tries to bring him back.” You nod your anxiety settling but your heart rate doesn’t slow any, it feels like a little electric shock is getting sent through your shoulders. “Let’s try to find him though.” You nod and the three of you wander off looking around the set once more.   
“Well,” Dean looks between the two of you and you stop to talk for a moment, “Virgil broke through, maybe he’s got a way to get back.”   
“Or maybe he has no juice here and he’s…” Sam looks at you but doesn’t continue.  
“He’s stuck like we are.” You grit your teeth and force yourself to not let your face fall.  
Dean squeezes your shoulder, “Either way we should finish kicking his ass.” You laugh and shake your head, they are idiots but they are your idiots. You continue looking and end up in the stage where you filmed earlier. The old director is sitting at Bobby’s desk and he turns on a light as you approach.  
“There you three are,” he smiles kindly, “you gotta minute?”  
You smile back at his blurry features, “Sure what’s up?”  
“I want to apologize about that extra that attacked you earlier.” He looks sad but you know he doesn’t actually care it’s all about his precious show, “but you nearly killed him, you would have had it a lot worse than he will, especially since you’re using some kind of drugs now..”  
“Excuse me?” Sam sounds incredulous and he’s getting into the role of Jared Padalecki fairly well by now it seems.  
“So is it money?” He seems innocent enough he probably does actually think you’re on drugs, “Is this the kind of act that goes away if we can scare up some coverage on raises?”  
You snort and Dean sounds just as confused as Sam, “More money?” He laughs, “You already pay us more than enough as it is.” You and Sam nod in agreement but the old man continues anyway, ignoring what Dean’s said.  
“I’d like to think that over these years we’ve grown closer.” He says sounding cautious about how he phrases it, “That you don’t think of me as director Bob…” Sam and Dean start to turn to leave and you follow, “or executive producer Bob Singer” you whip your head back around at that, Bob Singer… as in Bobby Singer your Bobby? What the hell… “But as Uncle Bob.” You start giggling at this and look at Dean who looks as amused and then to Sam who is smirking.  
“Wait you’re kidding,” Bob looks confused and shakes his head, “so he character in the show Bobby Singer -“  
“What kind of douchebag names a character after himself?” Dean asks and rolls his eyes. By this, you’re full on laughing and you grab Sam’s arm to keep from falling. You look at him, tears in your eyes and he smiles at your hysterics.  
“Okay you three, let’s begin again.” You take a breath and control yourself though you still are giggling a bit. Sam turns still supporting you slightly as you take on a stoic face and cease your giggles all at once, as he sets a hand on your arm “you can’t come to work on poppers.” You shrug off his touch, “and smuggle kidneys in from Mexico.” His voice starts growing with passion, “and make up your own lines as you go!” He raises his voice, “You cannot make up your own lines! Good God, what about your careers?” You roll your eyes in response, yeah acting what a career. If this wasn’t a TV show you’d get in trouble for being a liar.  
“You know what?” Sam raises his voice, “Screw our careers, Bob!” He stomps off and you smile following him and you hear Dean yelling but you don’t know exactly what about. You take Sam’s hand and squeeze it and hear Dean yell, “We quit” before he rushes and catches up with the two of you.  
“Virgil’s probably gone, we should just go.” You say, you’re still headachey and your vision is blurry either close or far away and everything that’s gone on has not been helping. The three of you find Cliff and you get a ride back to Mr. Padalecki's house. It’s silent the whole way there three of you not wanting to talk about everything in front of Cliff. He does attempt to get you to talk but you take turns answering in short conversation ending ways. Eventually, you get back you start hatching a plan.  
“What if we hack the police database.” You say.   
“Wouldn’t they have reported him? They should already have an APB out.” Dean asks gently.  
You shake your head, “They won’t, no video evidence and they are only going off our claims, plus they didn’t really get a good look at him.”  
“Still-“  
“Just trust me, they didn’t.”  
“Alright well we’ll get an APB out, might work if he stays obvious.”  
Sam sighs, “It’s not like we have a lot of time.”  
“Oh my god! Oh my god!” You look down the hall and see Ruby’s actor standing there with tears streaming down her face.  
“What?” Sam seems concerned, making something clutch at your heart.  
“Misha!” She sobs, “He’s been stabbed to death!” Your heart stops, he was such a sweet charming guy who… Virgil of course, it had to be, so this is your fault tears well up and you take a step but slip falling and just sit on the ground. You barely know him why does it matter so much. Sam helps you up and you stare off into space it’s your fault. It’s your fault.  
“Where?” The brothers say and you snap out of it, you’re a hunter this shouldn’t affect you. You grind the tears away with the palm of your hand and she tells you a location. You follow the two of them to the front to a brand new looking car. You get in back, Dean driving, Sam in shotgun like usual. You zone out as they drive only snapping to attention when you hear Sam say your name.  
“Y/N? Okay, finally that was like the third time I said your name,” you blush as he continues, “any way we are going to be there in a minute, are you good to go.” You still blame yourself but you nod you are a hunter you can do this. You’ve just never had a case with someone you’re friends with before. You let Sam and Dean convince the cops to let you into the crime scene and you pass by a body covered in a white sheet soaked through with blood around the neck. You look at Dean and he looks like he’s going to be sick.  
You turn him away so he isn’t looking at it, “It’s not him,” you hold his face trying to comfort him, “it’s not Cas don’t worry.” Something passes over his face and he looks almost relieved you squeeze him tight and he kind of falls and you’re just supporting him. It takes a minute but eventually he straightens up and walks towards a homeless guy talking to the police.   
When you get close you hear him say, “Yeah, yeah. Raphael. Like the ninja turtle. He was calling someone named Raphael of heaven.” The three of you approach him and the police officer leaves obviously done, with what he thinks is the crazy talk of some homeless guy.  
“Hey,” You say your voice wavering more than you would like, “he was our friend can you tell us what happened, you mentioned someone named Raphael?”  
“Yeah yeah. The scary man” his voice is tense and he talks fast like he is going to be killed if he doesn’t, “killed the attractive crying man. And then he started to pray.” He shudders, “The strange part…” he stops but You motion for him to continue so he does after taking a breath to calm himself, “after a while, I swear I heard this voice answering.”  
“What did it say.” Sam’s voice is calm but everything about his body language screams tense and nervous.  
“You know, it didn’t make any sense.” The man says with a gulp when he sees Dean’s face.  
“Try us.” He growls and you squeeze his wrist telling him to back off.  
“The voice said for Virgil to return tomorrow to the place where he crossed over at the time of the crossing.” He sighs sounding like he thinks he’s crazy, “And Raphael would reach through the window and take him and the key home.”  
You nod, “Thank you.” You pull out a wad of cash that has probably around five-hundred bucks and hand him the whole thing, he needs it more than any of you do. He looks shocked but runs off before you have the chance to take it back.   
“If Virgil gets back with the key…” this is your fault, you turn and slump again the building if you hadn’t let Virgil get the key…  
Sam continues, “Cas is dead and our world is toast.” Something strikes Dean in that and he lets his hunter's face fall over him.   
“Well, then we stop him.” He smirks, “I mean how bad can an angel with no wings be?”  
“Honestly, petty bad considering he managed to hold his own against all three of us for a while.” You say your voice bleak, you see something rise in him, “but just because he’s still strong doesn’t mean a regular gun can’t kill him.” That makes a slight smile appear and he winks at you.  
“We won’t be able to find him tonight, we should get that APB out on him and get some sleep,” Sam says and Dean sighs seeming tense.  
“He came through during the day, so it’s fine.” This relaxes him a bit, “Let’s find a motel or something I really don’t want to sleep at Padalecki's house again.” They agree and Dean types in a phone before driving off from the crime scene. After not too long he pulls up in front of some giant hotel and gets out tossing the keys to a valet. You and Sam follow a bit shocked at his choice but not complaining. Dean goes up to the counter and talks to the woman who after a bit of what seems to be flirting from a distance she hands him a key.  
“Got a two bedroom suite. That was the most they had.” He shrugs.  
“What’d you do for it?”  
“Told her we were planning a surprise party for mine and Sam’s dad,” you get flashbacks of John Winchester… he would not enjoy a surprise party… “but our other hotel canceled last minute and that after the party I’d be staying around for a while. And then I winked.” You roll your eyes and he shoves you, “also you two are dating according to my story so act grosser.” That just makes your constant urge to kiss Sam grow stronger just to spite Dean and his teasing but that is so not going to be how you kiss him for the first time. You just look at the ground instead and feel your face blaze with heat when Sam laces his fingers with yours. He leads you to an elevator after Dean but he doesn’t let go once you are inside. You don’t pull away but you also can’t look at him and let him see how red your face is. Eventually, you reach the right floor and he still hasn’t, you take a small breath to steady your heart and look up not letting yourself look at Sam. Dean opens the door to reveal a nice living room and kitchen area with two lavish bedrooms on either side. Sam finally releases your hand and your hand feels a bit cold without his.  
“You can have your own room, Y/N, ” Sam says his voice a bit less even than usual, you look up at him and you can see his pink-tinged ears under his hair.   
“It’s okay, I can take the couch.” Honestly, even though you are exhausted you probably won’t be able to sleep. He shakes his head and insists and you sigh. Whatever might as well try. You don’t bother even taking off your shoes and just flop on top of the bed. You fall asleep not long after but it’s far from what you need. Misha’s body is reanimated a slit across his throat while blood gushes out of the wound he looks sad, almost disappointed.


	5. Chapter 5

“It’s your fault isn’t it…” his voice doesn’t come from his mouth but everywhere around you in the small badly lit alley he was found in. His voice is full of sadness, not anger and that’s worse. “You know, I had a wife, a son, he’s going to grow up without a father. I hope they are both okay.” This breaks something inside of you, it’s your fault. “I hope nothing bad happens to them.” You choke back a sob and you fall to the ground unable to stand any longer.  
“I’m sorry.” It's all you can say, over and over and over until the words are strangled in your throat. The blood is still pouring from his wound filling the street until you’re drowning in it but still all you can do is say apologize.  
You bolt up in a cold sweat, your face wet from tears and you sigh unable to get his face out of your head. You need air, you’re suffocating in here. You quietly leave your room and see Sam asleep on the couch, you sneak past him and shut the door behind you. You walk slowly to the elevator not wanting to wake anyone and get in pressing a button claiming it goes to the roof. You step out a minute later immediately feeling the cold against your whip around your skin and now bare feet. You sigh and breathe it in appreciating the slight pain from the cold. You walk to the edge and climb up onto the ledge sitting down your hair wild around you. The building is three stories and even though it’s not the tallest building around it still gives you a beautiful view of the city below. You stare off into the distance not really thinking about anything but the events of the past few days come back over and over again mostly Misha’s body but a few other things too. “Y/N?” A voice so soft you almost don’t hear it over the whipping wind. You turn and see Sam there is hair flying around him.  
“Sorry, did I wake you?” Your voice is devoid of emotion and his brow crinkles up at it.  
“That doesn’t matter, are you okay?” You shrug and look back over the city the images playing over and over again. He sits next to you and you feel something draped over your shoulders. You pull it closed swimming in his tan jacket. His green flannel is unbuttoned and you can see his collarbone poking out from under the gray shirt he’s wearing. Suddenly an arm is around your shoulder and he leans into you. “What’s wrong?” His voice is full of concern and it draws you closer to an edge you don’t want him to see you pass over again. “Y/N, please talk to me, it hurts seeing you like this.”   
You don’t want to but it suddenly comes pouring out and tears rush down your face, “It’s my fault!” He holds you as you repeat it over and over again. Eventually, you are too choked up and you just hold onto his flannel your tears staining the fabric.  
“It’s not.”  
“It is!” You barely get out, “If I hadn’t let Virgil take the key Misha-“  
“Y/N listen to me,” he cups your face making you look up at him, “it’s not your fault it’s Virgil’s and Raphael’s and we will pay them back for it by ending this damn war and putting two angel blades through their hearts.” Something about that fills you with determination and you grind away the tears in your eyes. He lets your face go and you smile wearily at him before looking back at the city. You lean into him and before you know it you’re asleep, you dream of being in a warm bundle smelling of alcohol and dirt. Sam’s face appears he wraps you in his arms smiling the whole time layer of stress gone from his body. He picks you up and spins you around making you laugh, “Sam! Sam, I can’t breathe!” He sets you down but doesn’t let you get it back. He’s pressing you up against a wall kissing you over and over his lips just as hungry as yours. Suddenly you are jolted awake as the warmth leaves. You blink open your eyes barely able to make out what’s around you, you see a tall figure and your eyes adjust to see Sam messing with a blanket trying to get it on top of you without waking you. He suddenly sees you awake and you grin at him. You take his wrist and tug at it trying to get him to sit down on the bed.  
“Go to sleep, Y/N.” His voice is soft but still complied with your tugging, “You have to be exhausted.”  
“I'm going to have nightmares anyway.” Your voice is slightly slurred from sleep. He sighs and places his hand against your cheek running his thumb over your cheekbone. You take his wrist and pull him down onto the bed next you. You places your head on his chest and sigh as his scent surrounds you his heart beating a bit faster than normal in your ear. “You okay?”  
“Mmhmm.” His voice is strained and when you look at his face it’s red, god you’re an idiot he’s probably just being polite. You pull away ready to let him leave but his arm goes around your back pulling you closer. Your face must be scarlet but you snuggle into his side your head back on his chest again. His heart is still erratic but you’re too tired to think it through and you fall into the same dream again.   
You wake hearing a soft floorboard creak and you feel Sam tense up underneath you. Your hair is over your face so you open one eye and almost groan when you see Dean, ugh why’d he have to wake you two. You relax and let your hand unclench his shirt trying to tell him it’s okay. You sit up and rub your eyes, Dean doesn’t say anything but you see him smile and leaves the room. You look back to Sam your eyes focusing on his, his lips in a slight pout. You get out of bed, if you don’t you might kiss him. You stretch your shirt lifting up your back and you feel eyes on you, you’re probably imagining it though. You sit down and pull your boots on before looking back at Sam. He stares at you with a small smile, “What?” He just shakes his head still smiling and gets up his hair a tousled mess around his head. He walks around the bed and offers you a hand up which you take. For a brief moment, your chests are pressed against each other and he licks his lips before stepping back his face a bit flushed. You keep your hand in his not wanting to let go and pull him from the room. Dean sits at the table in the main room eating something off a cart. He’s obviously enjoying the bacon he’s eating because he doesn’t notice when you walk up behind him and snatch it from his hand taking a bite. He objects and glares at you while you just smile sitting down across from him, Sam sitting down next to you, your fingers still entwined. “So, any news on Virgil?”  
“Nah, we just have to keep searching I guess,” Dean responds already on another piece of bacon.  
“We should head back to the set,” Sam says finally unlacing his fingers to grab a piece of toast, “he had to have gone through somewhere there so that’s our best bet.” He looks at you and frowns, “You aren’t going to eat anything?”  
You shrug, “Not hungry.” Well, that’s not entirely true you just feel like you’ll throw up anything you eat.  
“You have to eat,” Dean says this his voice level like you’ve heard him while he was mothering Sam. You shrug again and he places a piece of toast on your plate. You roll your eyes, “Y/N you’ve got to keep your strength up if you don’t eat you’re not going to be as sharp.”  
You’re about to shoot back when Sam changes the subject, “How’s your head?”  
You sigh glad for the change of subject but still not enjoying having to talk about yourself. “Better I think, it doesn’t hurt as much at least I’m still having a hard time focusing.”  
His hand is gentle against your temple, “Where does it hurt?” You point and his fingers trace over the spot on your forehead, “Migraine?” You nod appreciating his soft touch, “You know you should eat something.”  
“I feel nauseous I really shouldn’t.” He shifts the back of his hand against your forehead.  
“You aren’t hot it’s probably because of your concussion,” he begins to frown his puppy dog eyes big and pleading, “but you still need to eat something.” You sigh and pick up the piece of toast unable to resist him and nibble on it so they will stop trying to make you. After a bit, you feel it coming back up and you rush to the bathroom and barely make it. After a minute a hand rubs your back gently helping you work it out holding your hair out of the way. Once you stop you lean back against the wall and close your eyes, water running and soft steps making their way back to you, you open your eyes to see Sam looking upset, he hands you a washcloth and you clean your face before asking him.  
“What’s wrong?” You don’t take his hand and squeeze it cause you don’t know what is on yours. He shakes his head and smoothes down your hair. You sigh not liking the fact that he’s avoiding talking about whatever is bothering him. It's probably because he’s grossed out, “Sorry,” he looks confused, “you keep having to take care of me.”  
He shakes his head that slight smile of his appearing making you feel at ease, “No, I don’t mind I just feel like it’s my fault you got sick.”  
“I should have insisted on not eating it,” you hate when he blames himself for stuff, it’s never his fault and it hurts seeing him destroy himself over it. He starts to argue but you don’t let him, “Just help me up would ya?” He grabs your hand and elbow lifting you onto shaking legs. You steady your breathing as you feel it start coming up again. You wash your hands and face, Sam right there to help you if you need it the whole time. You walk out ready to go Sam right behind you to see Dean standing up and brushing off his hands.  
“Ready?”   
You nod and Sam takes your hand making your whole body warm, “If you start to feel faint I’ll make sure you don’t hit your head again.” You nod not trusting your voice enough to say anything, Dean goes to get the car while you and Sam check out handing them his card. You finally are headed back ready to wait out for Virgil.  
Eventually, you are settled on the prop version of Bobby’s couch you lounged on when Balthazar appeared and this whole mess started. “You know if we drop Virgil,” Dean says his voice the way he forces it when trying to not sound nervous, “get the key, I mean this might be it. We might be stuck here.” His face falls slightly but Sam is the one who reassures him.  
“No,” he insists, “we’ll figure out a way back.”  
“I mean it wouldn’t be so terrible if we can’t right?” You laugh bitterly, “I mean Sam has Ruby’s actress plus we get paid huge amounts of money to lie so I guess not everything is bad…”  
“What?” Sam’s brow scrunches in confusion, “Don’t be stupid.”  
Dean shrugs, ”Well, no hell below us, above us only sky. It’s not that bad a deal.”  
Sam sighs, “Our friends are back there.”   
“You’ve got it easy here though,” you smile encouraging him no matter how much it hurts.  
“Sammy,” Dean’s voice wavers, “back home, the hits have been coming since you were six months old. You gotta admit, being a bazillionaire, married to fake Ruby? The whole package? It’s no contest.” Towards the end of his speech fear has dripped in and you know he’s probably just as scared, heck maybe even more, as you, neither of you want to lose Sam but if he wants an easy life here like you were told he wanted six years ago who are you to stop him?  
“No, it’s…” he takes a breath, “we just don’t mean the same thing here and some things are just wrong.” His eyes dart to you before he looks back at Dean, “We’re not even brothers here, man.”  
This stops Dean in his tracks making his nerves disappear “All right, then. Let’s get our crazy show back home.”   
The three of you head off that set to look for Virgil when you hear gunshots, three from a shotgun and another from some type of handgun. You instinctively reach for your waistband before remembering you haven’t had yours for days. The three of you race towards the sounds as they grow louder all now from a handgun. You finally see the source of the sound, Virgil he’s killing anyone on sight. Dean moves closer but out of his sight and when he signals the two of you sprint drawing his attention before Sam screams getting him to shoot in your direction. He raises his gun and you shove Sam to make sure he’s safe, and you take a few more steps before your legs give out. Sam barely catches you and he picks you up bridal style carrying you to where Dean is punching Virgil. Dean’s not underestimating him anymore and is managing to hold his own but still, Sam sets you down searching Virgil’s pockets. You are starting to feel light headed and cough up something hot and wet. You run the back of your hand along your mouth surprised to see blood. You look down and see blood blossoming out from around your lungs, it's kinda beautiful in a weird way. “Dean! Got it!” you look up and see panic on both of their faces, “Raphael. Run!” Sam reaches you just in time to grab your arm before you are both yanked backwards. You slam through glass and smile as Sam wraps his arms around you, this time holding your head. You hear his grunt of pain but it seems far away, you cough once again and it feels like you’re floating before being anchored down by a pain, your vision blurs more than before and you make out Sam pressing hard on your stomach.  
“You three,” a snide voice resonates through your head, “have the strangest luck.” You hear Dean’s muffled voice saying something before a seizing pain goes through you and blood pours out of your mouth making you feel like you’re drowning. “The key.” The voice shoots through your head and you groan just wanting it gone. So you stop fighting, you let yourself release your nails from the hold you’d dug into the Earth. The last thing you hear is a flap of wings.  
“And that will open you a locker at the Albany bus station.” Balthazar? How? You look down, oh, Sam cradles your body both of you covered in your own blood.   
“Really?” The same voice you heard comes from a well-dressed woman, her whole demeanor is so cocky you know she has to be an angel.  
“You see,” Balthazar continues though his face seems to have fallen a bit, “I needed a modest decoy to make it more convincing.” He looks regretful and you see his eyes move from your body to you.  
The woman snarls, “Give me the weapons.”  
Balthazar glares his voice brimming with rage, “Sorry, darling. They’re gone.”   
“What?”  
“I said, too bloody late.” You turn not caring how this ends anymore, is Sam okay? You walk over and crouch next to him, you know you’re dead and that’s not a problem, not like you can change that. You run your hand over his back wishing you could comfort him and he sits up looking around showing you his face streaked with tears. “You see, they were so well hidden that I needed time to find them. So I volunteered these two marmosets for a game of fetch with Virgil.” You hear a laugh but it is full of anger, “You two did a fantastic job, as obviously the precious Winchester’s are all in one piece.” This breaks something in Sam and he leans against your body whispering apologies breaking your heart.  
The woman ignores this, “You’ve made your last mistake.”  
“I’ve got a few more up my sleeve,” you can hear the smirk in his voice, “honey.”  
Another flap of wings and you hear Castiel’s voice, “Step away from him, Raphael.” Wait the woman is Raphael? You must have missed that. “I have the weapons now. Their power is with me.” Thunder crashes and his wings are revealed, you sneak a glance at Dean and see him gulp but look relieved at the same time.  
“Castiel.” Raphael’s voice is cool and you can see her eyes narrow in concentration.  
“If you don’t want to die tonight, back off.”   
“Well Cas,” Balthazar walks over to his friend, “now that you have your sword, try not to die by it.” He glances at you, “I’m sorry Y/N, I never wanted this to happen.” You blink and he’s gone. Cas stalks up to Sam and Dean placing a hand on each of their shoulders and you are back in Bobby’s living room your soul transported with your body.  
“You were in on this?” Sam’s voice breaks, “Using us as a diversion? Now Y/N…”  
Cas stares at you and does look truly sorry, “It was Balthazar’s plan, I would have done the same thing”   
Dean starts yelling at him but you can’t help it anymore and you rush up and hug him glad to see him no longer looking so mangled. He looks surprised but does his best to give you a hug back.  
“You can see me and hear me right?”  
“Yes, Y/N,” his smile is soft and apologetic, “I never meant for-”  
“No, Cas! I’m just glad you’re okay, in the other reality we were sent into you didn’t end up so great…” You gulp down the memories, you look over your shoulder at Sam and Dean who look shocked, “Is there any way you could make it so I can talk to them? I need to say goodbye at least.”   
“I’m not sure-”  
“Please Cas, I’ll then go with whatever reaper comes to get me without a fight, just let me say goodbye.” He sighs and scrunches his face in concentration a gasp being drawn from Dean and a choked sob from Sam. You give Cas one more hug and thank him before turning to the two of them. “Hey.” Dean looks pale and looks between your body and soul, “I think I messed up.”  
Dean snorts, “Damn right you did.” You walk up to him and do your best to hug him and he does his best to hug you.   
“Ouiji me every once and awhile ‘kay?”  
Dean laughs and shakes his head, “Never thought I’d hear those words come out of someone’s mouth.”  
You stick your tongue out at him before going on tiptoes and whispering, “Talk with Cas about Misha, you were pretty messed up.” You pull away and pat his cheek, “Bye Dean, oh and Cas, Dean, can you give Sam and I a minute?” They quickly leave and you sit down next to him. He stares at your body like he can’t bear to look at you. “You have no idea how bizarre this is, sitting in front of my own body.” He turns and you know this is your only chance so you don’t care anymore. You don’t know if he can feel it but you press your lips against his. You pull away and he looks more heartbroken than before. “I wish I had told you earlier, it always just seemed like the wrong time or I couldn’t handle the rejection.” This break him, he fully sobs and you do your best to coo comforts, you feel a hand on your shoulder.  
“Y/N, it’s time.” A small man in a suit smiles apologetically, you stare at him for a moment, he reminds you a bit of your grandpa.  
“Yeah, I know, just give me another minute please.” You turn back to Sam who looks devastated. You cup his face, “I have to go, give me a hunters funeral and-”  
“I love you.” It pops from his mouth, “Why is it everyone I love who-” You kiss his forehead.  
“I love you too, but I better not see your ass for a long fucking time, Winchester.” He laughs but it sounds pained, your voice softens, “don’t do anything stupid and be safe.” You laugh thinking back over all the times Dean tried to get you to to confess, “You know I wish I had listened to Dean.”  
“Me too.” He reaches out to touch you but his hand passes through.  
“I’ve got to go, but I’ll say hi to Ash for you guys when I see him.” He looks like he wants to stop you but has no idea how. You turn to the man and nod, he places a hand on your shoulder and San gasps his tearful smile the last thing you see as you dissolve into light.


End file.
